Sonic's sister Melody
by shinauzumaki123
Summary: After dieing at the age of 13 I am given a second chants.But in sonics world.I am now the first born of Queen Aleena and older sister of the triplets manic,sonia,and in her in her new beginning.


**Hey guys I'm here with another story so this is basicly a sonic x and sonic underground crossover I just got inspierd to write this the other day so here gose nothing**

**/LINE BREAKER/**

**Melody's pov**

**Hey there my name is Melody Hedgehog (AN:she looks a lot like her mother Queen Aleena) or it is now since I was reincarnatied as her anyway I'm 17 years old I'm also sonic the hedgehogs big sister by two 's bin a wille since I've seen my triplet siblings manic,sonia, and time I saw them was at the finall battle agenst dering the battle I was hit by this beam and sent to chris's world so I disided to laylow till sonic and his friends arive witch should be soon acording to the news about a blue hedgehog beating the S team all I need to do is wait till sonic reunites with his friends and then I can show my self.**

**(Time skip 3 days)**

**Well by now everyone should have met up well it's time for me to show my self so I take out mt microphone and start singing (AN:yes she has a medallion but in the shape of a micrphone)**

**Come in my friend welcome to the party.**

**But only if your one of are kind.**

**The adventure of are life is now starting.**

**Robotnik's empire running outof time.**

**We'er the Sonic Underground!**

**Listen to our freedom sound.**

**Hiding in the heart o the city.**

**We plot and plan Robonik's overthrow.**

**It's a dirty job and no, it's not pretty.**

**Always on the run, always laying low.**

**We're the Sonic Underground!**

**Listen to our freedom sound.**

**Never know where we'll be found.**

**We're the Sonic Underground!**

**Sonic's pov**

**Chris,Amy, and Tail's went to silver vally to go fined the next caos emrald I went to continue my nap when I herd IT a voice I never thought I would hear agian singing 'we'er the sonic underground' as the song went on my medallion starts to glow and I know it' her that this voice is in fact as I was about to go and look for her when bokkun drop's by with a message from knuckles challenging me to a show down at silver vally I gess I have no choice but to look fo her later. -sign-**

**Melody pov**

**Well it's time that I met up with sonic at silver vally thank the heavens that I can that I was on my way to silver vally.I arive at the part were chis,amy,and tail's are at the ather side of the lake in a giant robot well i'm gona get them out of there so I bust them out with my super stragth (AN:like tsunade sept with caos energi not chakra)''You guys okay?'' ''Ya were fine but who are you?'' ''Me?My names Melody the Hedgehog.'' ''What?!'' ''Well isn't this strang I thought you were killed when you were hit by that beam but no mater you all haven't seen the fool mite of this bot's power!HAHAHAHA!'' then starts to shoot misals at us out of nowere knuckles comes out ''Let me take care of eegman'' he then starts to punch the robot randumly and just when he is about to punch eegman he says ''You lier'' and then punches him out of then punches the robot til it all duck for cover but sonic runs out to catch knuckles befor he's taken away by the blast we al prosed to run over to them with amy yelling ''Sonniicc!'' she hugs him and sonic says that they 'had it all undercontrol' ya right. Knuckles then walks away giving us a I'm being ignord so I did the most logecol thing anyone would do ''Sonic the hedgehog get over here right now and give me my long awiated hug!'' I see sonic wince at the loudness of my voice and turn around to give me a sheepish smile ''It is you Melody isn't it'' What's that supost to mean?!'' I am then attacked by a hug ''I-I thought eegman had killed you'' my eyes soffen at the sight of sonic crying into my sholder and return the hug but our reunen is runed by a loud ''SONIC WHO IS THAT GIRL AND WHY ARE YOU HUGIMG HER?!'' sonic try's to stop his crying as he looks at his frinend and tells them ''Because she;s my long thought to be dead sister'' There was a long paus beffor a loud ''WHAT?!''**

**/LINE BREAKER/**

**So how did I do would love some reviews well till next time this has bin shinauzumaki123**


End file.
